Observations of the Hills
by pointerfinger
Summary: I curse fate sometimes. Because, when my immense love isn't enough to distract from my revolting, obnoxious, horrid self, I feel cheated. I'll always watch over you, Jamie. (Featuring Tina as a yandere, Jamie as a tsundere, and Dan as a flirty flirt.)
1. Introduction

**Hi, Hi, Hi there my hotties! Hope ya'll are having a great day! Tbh - I have no idea where this story is going, but it's summer and while I am busy with exercising and work, all the while keeping in touch with family and friends, some personal issues have come up where I need to vent some suppressed feelings, some pretty dark feelings. Hopefully this story will be the emo release I need. And bonus round, I can pull all my craziness into Tina not act like she does irl. Maybe this is why I am single?**

**Chaps are gonna be uber short cuz I'm suck at making long ones. It's just not something I'm good at, but that is okay, because I'm good at other things. Like being charming and making kale smoothies. Perfect is overrated, kale is in. **

**Remember to eat ur veggies, my lovelies! They're good 4 u! Too good 4 u!**

**(IknowI'mnotagoodwriterbutdoesthatreallymatterinthelongrun?) #probably #ohwell #i'msocool #notreally**

* * *

A sharp rain and heavy fog crawled its' way through Flower Bud Village. To escape the dreary weather, the inhabitants of said village stowed themselves indoors, watching from their thick glass windows.

They probably have hot fires to warm their hands with mugs of tea to soothe their throats. And fur covered blankets, complete with cushy pillows. Their faces are smiling and laughing as they tell jokes, all the while trying to distract themselves from the real world. Thought Tina. She wasn't bitter, not quite. Her only wish was for her fellow villagers to educate themselves. A selfish wish.

The farm girl's tears slid down her raw and swollen face, trailing around her jaw, dripping to her neck. Roots and stumps tripped her as she ran. Her boots made sickening "slaps" as she trudged through the mud. She was in, as she deemed, "The Hills". The hills weren't really hills, but more like collection of small mountains. Trees and plants were plentiful up here, and the wild animals – friendly. But there were also secrets unknown to the villagers living below the hills. There were secrets hidden in the clear waterfall, secrets on the peak of the mountain, and secrets in the caves. Secrets only Tina and Jamie, another farmer down the road from her, knew. Everyone in town knew Jamie. They knew how he acted, angry and intimidating. They knew his straw hat and his purple poncho. But they didn't know him, not like Tina thought she did. Not like Tina knew she did. Jamie had been Tina's biggest bully when she had arrived. She didn't talk to him much, choosing to observe from a distance. It was better this way. For the both of them.

Tina liked Jamie, maybe. Tina loved Jamie, maybe.

She was at the base of the mountain. Frantically, Tina sprinted to the first building she saw. Her shaking fingers clawed at the lock on the vineyard's door. Unable to unlatch the rusty metal, she dropped it frustration. She found herself in front of Jamie's small cottage. What started out as determined knocking quickly changed to panic-stricken banging when a clap of thunder sounded, what seemed, inches from her. Maybe it was the force in her hammering or the desperation in her eyes, but the door creaked open, just a tad.

Good enough for Tina.

The girl collapsed onto the floor, a soaked, chilled, and gasping pile. She hugged herself, trying to trap whatever heat she possessed and to calm her breathing.

"I-I-wa-was…" Tina pointed vaguely behind her. Painful-sounding gasps and hacks took control of her before she could finish her sentence. "-i-in-the, the-h-hi-hills!"

Tina glanced up meekly, her brown eyes growing sad when they met with Jamie's hard glare.

"Stupid."

She watched his feet as they walked away. Tina supposed she should pull herself together and leave before Jamie started to get mad, he already hated her. She didn't want to become a burden on her Jamie. Something was thrown on Tina, covering her eyes. Timid fingers reached up and patted the rough fabric on her head. She pulled off the towel and looked at Jamie.

"Don't meddle in something that doesn't involve you. Once you're dry, get out." Said Jamie. He retreated back into one of the rooms, leaving Tina on the floor.

She pressed the towel, smelling fresh, to her face and tried to dim her smile. Of course it stayed though, a smile that genuine would never be gotten rid of that easily.

* * *

**Thanks reading duckies! Point out any typos I have and I'll give u free blueberries, cuz those things are hella expensive. ;;) Double winkkk, shoutout to my gurl R. Champion**_**!**_


	2. Un

**Hey there, my hotties with bodies! I just wanted to say I love you very very very much. HUGS FOR EVERYONE! What's that? You don't want one? Oh, okay, I understand. *gets closer* No like I totally get it, you know personal space is like a problem for some people and *get super close* I just want to tell you that... *man hugs you* I totally get it. ;;)**

**Eat ur spinach my friends it is goodddddd. yummy.**

* * *

(Tina's POV)

I'd say I'm a bit of a romantic. I'm a bit of everything. I'm untroubled, content, and tragic. In love. Crazy. Insane. Ugly. Just a harmless romantic.

I watch Jamie with a soft smile etched onto my face. From atop the hills I can see all. I squat at the edge of a cliff. Trees and rocks surround me. I'm free in the nature. Jamie will always be protected as long as I'm here.

He is leading his cattle with a rope, one by one. His meadow of grass is swaying with the early morning breeze. His other livestock graze on the grass. Everything beautiful is eaten, is that what this means? His chickens peck at the ground in search of worms. The strong eat the weak. The stupid animals are making it tough for my poor Jamie. He throws his hat on the ground in frustration. After running a hand through his shaggy hair, the process begins again, him leading them forcefully to the barn, it takes all of his control not to give up and drag them.

I feel worthless knowing that I can help. I know that with a small push and a handful of fodder those animals could be putty in Jamie's hands. He wouldn't want my help. I don't know what I'm talking about. He'd say. With my farm chores already finished and done, it was obvious who the more efficient farmer was. I never had the desire to overtake Jamie. I prefer to stay in a solid second. Why hurt the people you love?

My mind flashes back to previous conversations with Jamie.

* * *

_In the local cave, after a long day of mining, I sit on the dusty floor trying to catch my breath. When I open my eyes, he was looking, scowling at me. Hammer in hand, his eyes bored into mine, like I've done something wrong._

_I shy away from his look and prepare to leave._

_"__What makes you think you can do this as well?" He spits at me as I squeeze by him._

_Given no other option, I stop. _

_"__Sorry?"_

_"__Give up why don't you, just stop it. It's pathetic enough seeing your ugly face looking so determined."_

_I look at Jamie, feeling questionable. He disappears down the stairs leading to the lower levels of the mine._

_I touch my face. In sorrow, I imagine what my face looks like. Ugly, ugly, ugly, is what he said. I'm dearly sorry I look pathetic. I want to run to him, throw my arms around him, and beg for forgiveness. He'd hate that. I picture us hugging. Then kissing. Don't go there Tina, you'll only make yourself sad._

* * *

The memory was still fresh and crisp in my mind even though it was seasons ago. If I was going to waste my thoughts on memories, Jamie would be included in them. That was just how my mind worked.

The sun rises lazily over the horizon. In a few short hours everyone would be up. That is when the real problems begin. But for now, I stay on my own little peak, enjoying the pretty view and the alone time.

Me and Jamie. Jamie and me. I and Jamie. Jamie and I.

* * *

(Jamie's POV)

I've lived in this village since I was young. I can't remember anything but being here. Existing here, working here, and playing here. It has changed a lot since I was young, but then again, so have I. Slowly we both started into something foul. The village became gray, the new townsfolk moving here were doing nothing but distracting from the problem. I grew bitter along with my beloved home.

I hate everyone here.

They were all the same at heart, selfish and vain, no matter how kind they acted and no matter how you looked at it. All of them clueless to my heartbreaking situation. I have everyone figured out. Then there was that farmer. She wasn't selfish, vain, or clueless. She was nosy. I think I hate her most of all.

Tina was her name. Everything was handed to her on a silver platter. Her good looks, her likeability, her farm. I think she is scared of me. Good. I don't want a pest like her bothering me.

Tina was popular around the town. Popular with the guys. They thought she was cute.

She isn't my type.

I take it back.

She would never like me.

I hate her.

I hate everyone.

There is a festival today. Knowing I would win, I show at the town square. A few other villagers gather here as well. They all chat excitedly while waiting for the festival to start. I ignore them and keep to myself. Out of the corner of my eye I spy twin tails and a pink vest. Her back is towards me. Her head bobs along as Dan babbles. She must feel my eyes on her because a few moments later she cranes her neck and we meet eyes. She looks away first.

She alters her position. Her legs become stiff and she crosses her arms. She is scared. I don't blame her. I'm nasty to everyone. I wait for the day when someone realizes that I don't mean it.

Tina stares ahead, looking down the track. I lean forward and pet my horse's head. She leans into my hand and snorts. I wonder if there is a bond between us. I steal a glance at Tina. Her brown eyes are still ogling at the nothingness in front of her.

"You won't win." I murmur.

Her ears pick up my meaningless words. She looks at me with a cocked head. Her lips curve into a sad smile, like I have said hello or given her a compliment.

"…Set… Go!"

I tap the horse's back and together we take off. The only rider close to me is Tina. We are neck and neck for the majority. Up until the end, we are partners in this race. As we near the finish line, Tina falls back. Like that, she is gone and I rocket past the finish line. I hank the rope and turn my horse and me to the rest of the racers. Tina still has that smile on her face as she comes in second. Her lovely smile.

"See, you'll never win!" I proclaim my face probably with an awfully smug smile on it.

"Congrats on your win Jamie, you were great." She tells me.

I scoff.

"It's just like you to say something stupid like that."

Tina's beam falters on her face. I turn away just before it disappears completely. Knowing I have the power to do that would be too much to bear. I pretend that it didn't happen and it helps me deal with the guilt at the moment.

Dan, the resident flirt of the village, walks Tina home after the races. I walk alone, my gold medal seeming ungodly heavy against my chest.

It's times like these when I really need her back.

* * *

**Typos guys, can't see 'em and too lazy to search. Blueberries come on ya'll just hit me up.**


	3. Deux

**I'm sick, when am I not, why are my hands shaking, this sux balls.**

* * *

| Tina's POV |

"What's with the long face Kitty-cat?"

I scrunch up my face at the tanned young man.

"My face? This is just how it looks."

Dan wags a finger at me.

"No, no, you always look like this when you're spacing off. Tell me Kitty, just what is going on in that cute lil' head of yours?"

"Just… I don't know… thoughts."

"Plans or something?"

"Plans to take over the world, yes." I confirm.

"Plans to kill your archenemy?"

"Of course."

We stare at eachother in complete seriousness before Dan caves. We both break out into goofy grins.

"I've been working hard lately."

Dan comments as we resume walking along the beach's shore. Occasionally we'll find a stray seashell and kick it back to one another. The warm tide feels nice as it washes over my bare feet. Today's spring night is surprisingly dry. It seems like the moon is, besides us, the only one out.

"Really? You have?"

"Uh huh, I'm saving up for something big."

"What's that?"

Dan wraps a heavy arm around my shoulder.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know!"

"I guess…"

He frowns at me.

"You don't sound excited in the least bit… How about a hint? It's a gift for you, beautiful."

For you, beautiful…

It's a lie he is feeding me right now. Why would he do this? Does he have no shame? People like me don't deserve gifts or compliments. We are pathetic beings. I ruin everything for everyone, a terrible waste of air, the lowest of the low. I'm a burden, anyone can tell. My love isn't good enough for even myself, let alone bestowing it unto Jamie. My Jamie…

"There is that look again, you're spacing off!"

I flash my sweetest smile at him, just to get him off my back, and I can see my reflection in his dark eyes. Past my vile appearance I see an even viler underlying sadness. Something tells me Dan sees it too.

He shakes his head in flirty disappointment.

"What am I going to do with you Kitty? I've even been going up into the mountains, looking for things to ship, but if you aren't even going to pretend-"

I pause our leisurely pace.

"You what? You've been going up in the hills?"

A casual, almost uncaring shrug comes from him.

"I've been finding lots of those plants, those ones that pay well."

"Don't go up there, not without me; don't go up there at all."

"Now, now, there girl, you know I don't like the bossy types…"

I narrow eyes at him. He could ruin everything for Jamie. He could learn too much, just like I did. I can't let him, if he messed anything up… there would be a problem.

"Dan, don't go up there."

"Is there a reason why not?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me it?"

"No."

His warm hand reaches for mine. We begin to walk.

"There are a lot of things you haven't told me, right kitty-cat?"

In the light of his eyes I can see my wistful smile.

"I thought so."


	4. Trois

**Still sick, still gross. There is pie in the kitchen and I can't even eat it, life sux**

* * *

| Tina's POV |

The caves were a good place to kill time. If you couldn't locate me in the hills or roaming around town, I'm probably in the mines. The damp, cold atmosphere was peaceful in a way. Plus, Jamie was sometimes there. He mined in the lower levels, alone down there. I worry about him. I make sure to stay, at most, three floors above him, just in case something were to go wrong.

I made a close friend here. Her name was Ann. She was cute and petite, sweet and brave. I envy her red hair and clear skin. We mine to keep each other company, to distract from the loneliness that surrounded the caves from within.

"La, la, la, la, la, dee, dee, doo, dah, dah!"

I glance over at my singing companion. I smile at her and return to searching the dirt for clay. Throughout Ann's song I can hear Kurt's distant hammering. Sturdy and solid hits. Even clearer I can hear Jamie's pounding, much more thought-out strikes, just like him I suppose.

"Hey Tina,"

Ann calls to me from across the floor. Her voice echoes in the empty space.

"Hm?"

"...How are Dan and you getting along?"

I think fondly of my indolent friend.

"We're fine! What makes you ask?"

Ann's blue eyes bug out.

"Nothing! Nothing! Forget I asked!"

A moment later, she speaks again.

"...Do you... like each other?"

A knowing smile tugs at my lips.

"What's up Ann?"

My friend looks away from me in a scarlet blush.

"It-it's nothing important! Just,"

She stammers.

"It's just that… how can you tell if a guy wants to be friends? Or if he wants something… more than friendly?"

"...Blue?"

Ann nods shyly.

"Well, I think that-"

I snap my head to the side. The caves feel desolate. Desolate and grim.

"Do you hear that?"

Ann tucks her bangs behind her ear. Focus clouds in her eyes as she tilts her head.

"I don't hear a thing, besides Kurt up there."

I frown in a panic.

"Exactly."

I pop up from my position in the dust and race down the stairs. My boots pound down the wooden steps. My breathing quickens and I feel nauseous. My eyes trace the dark cave quickly. Droplets of water plop loudly. There is a silent echo whispering in my ear. The floor was empty with the exception of a few tools, disarray in the dirt. And a fallen cowboy hat. Jamie lay slumped against the rock wall. His lean limbs were twisted to the impossible. My heart sinks in my chest. I rush to his side and shake him lightly. Beads of sweat sit and slide of his perfect face. His chest rises up and down slowly, so slowly.

"Jamie?"

"Jamie?!"

"Jamie wake up!"

Ann appears on the other side of him.

"Is he okay?"

She breathes, tired from the dash down the staircase.

Her hand reaches for his arm. Just as a flash of lightning or a shooting star, my hand stops hers. My friend's blue eyes blink back tears as my nails dig into her flesh. They draw blood and it drips to the floor. I tell myself as I tighten my grip.

"T-Tina-ahhh! Stop! Stop!"

"Don't. Touch. Him."

I spit through gritted teeth.

Ann nods and I release my hold on her. She scrambles away from us, shaking in fear and shock. I wrap Jamie's arm around my shoulder and he leans against me as we ascend the steps. It's a terrible moment as I am closer to Jamie than ever, but the anxious feeling is almost too much to bear.

I'm about to burst into tears. Of course I refrain from crying, it would make me look uglier than I already am. Ugly soul, ugly face, ugly mind. Why am I such a witch?  
I feel useless as Jamie lies in the hospital cot and I stand to the side, watching, but never acting.

I am worthless.

I am in despair.

* * *

| Jamie's POV |

Instead of the morning's sunlight waking me up, my awakening was that of a nightmare. Caused by a disgusting herbal juice being forced down my throat, my eyes pop open in shock. The doctor is standing over me, tipping a glass into my mouth. I see an elderly woman behind him, looking on curiously. I catch the booted foot of someone before they disappear behind the privacy curtain. I wonder who it is.

I shove the man's hands away from me. The dark green liquid spills onto the floor and me.

"Idiot!"

I choke out, coughing on the bitter drink.

Martha bustles around the mess, donning towels. I reject her help and exit the bed. Alex, the doctor, pushes me back down to my lying position.

"Whoa there, Jamie! Calm down, just stay put."

Amazingly, I allow myself to be stilled. In keeping stationary, I feel the ache in my body and the pain in my head and chest. I close my eyes and the darkness gives me an unsatisfying relief.

"...What happened?"

I open my eyelids, coming face to face with Alex's superior smile that I want to rip off . He thinks he is better than me, that's what it is.

"You passed out in the caves. You overworked yourself Jamie."

"Humph!"

I snort in the doctor's face. Me, overworking myself, as if.

"It's true. You hit your head when you passed out. You were lucky Tina was there to help you."

My heart jumps to my throat.

"Tina?"

"Uh huh,"

Alex grunts as he shines a small flashlight into my pupils. I cringe at the glare.

I burn in embarrassment. Tina saw me, unconscious and weak. My dread.

I glare at the wall. Who does she think she is? I didn't need her help, I never will. I hate that girl.

Alex looks at me like I'm transparent.

"Just accept it with a good heart Jamie. Stubbornness will get you nowhere."

Martha and he exit the room. I lay unhappy and angry on the bed. I feel flat and dead.

Is she looking out for me?

Is she just a stone now?

* * *

**Gotta work out now oh boy**

**jk i actually love exercising**


	5. Quatre

**Happy Father's Day everybody! I made my daddy blueberries waffles :) We aren't close but I think it is important to thank him anyway. **

* * *

| Tina's POV |

"He's awake now."

My hand freezes on the doorknob. I smile pretty, an attempt to charm my way out.

"I know, I saw. Thank you for taking good care of him." I whisper.

The doctor runs his hand through his mess of dark hair.

"It was no problem, it's my job after all. You can visit him now if you would like."

His voice is loud. Jamie is resting mere feet away from us. Is he stupid?

"I would, but I need to get home soon, my animals get restless if I'm gone long enough, so I need to check up on them.

Alex nods. He eyes me up and down.

I know what is coming.

I try to leave before he can utter a word. I fail.

"Tina, wait,"

"Yes?"

Though my body faces him, my eyes are clearly towards the door behind me.

"Are you, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, fine, I feel good!" I exclaim energetically.

He crosses his arms. Suspicion in his face.

"Were you caught in that storm a few days ago? You might have caught a cold."

"Hee hee!"

I laugh nervously.

"I was for a minute or two. I was caught up in the hills. That's probably it."

"Up there? What on earth were you doing?"

I smile at him, my lips locked.

As if I'd ever tell.

"It looks like you've lost weight too. You are looking quite pale."

He is edging closer to me. Does he know? I tighten my grip on the knob, my knuckles turning white and sharp.

"Must be stress, I'll be sure to rest more." I blink my bright eyes at him. Maybe if I stare hard enough he will trust me...

"... Make sure to eat enough too, it is important to eat three meals a day, don't skip breakfast."

I nod.

"I won't."

Alex smiles in acceptance. "Have a nice day then, Tina."

"You too."

The heavy wooden door falls shut behind me. I collapse my weight onto it with a sigh. My eyes shut, my head bows forward.

I grin. Giddily, I giggle.

It's working. Once I lose even more, I'll be even closer to Jamie's level. Maybe one day I'll even be decent looking. That would be amazing, I would be so happy then. "Dieting" was hard work. Skipping meals, going to bed hungry, I wasn't very good at it. Sometimes I mess up, sometimes I mess up real bad, that's when I have to puke. It hurts very much. But it would be more painful to never have Jamie look at me again. It feels good to be complimented on my efforts.

I'll succeed for you Jamie...

"Hey Kitty! Can you keep me company for a bit?"

Dan's face pops up in front of mine, his grin was wide and genuine, and I can't help but returning it.

"Hi Dan."

His eyes stray behind me.

"Why were you at the clinic?"

"Just a check-up!"

I sing as a pull him away from the entrance. I take care to be gentler this time around. I entered Moonlight Mine early in the afternoon. The sky was dark now.

"Well, did you get a clean bill of health?"

"I did."

"I'm glad, I wouldn't want you to get sick… but if you ever did Kitty, I'd be by your side the entire time, you know that right?"

Dan says as we walk along the stone path.

His words bring an unexpected smile to my face.

"...Thank you Dan."

Our detour brings us past the bar.

"Want to get some dinner?" Dan asks, pulling open the door for me.

I pat my empty stomach.

"Um, sure."

We enter together and sit at the counter. A few other patrons are seated as well, but they are alone.

The cheerful blond waitress greets us casually. Eve was beautiful, I'm jealous.

"Hello Eve."

Dan responds to her. He leans on the counter as far as he can when he says this. Probably hoping to catch a glance down her top.

Whether Eve knows this or she was playing oblivious, I could not tell.

"Do you guys know what you want?"

She asks us.

"I'll have the grape soda and the baked potato, thanks."

Dan smiles at her like he does to me.

Eve's red eyes look at me pointedly.

"I'm fine, nothing for me!"

Dan touches my shoulder, grabbing my attention.

"Are you sure Tina? I'll pay."

I shake my head in affirmative.

"I'll go tell Duke then."

Dan's eyes trail Eve's backside.

I smile in awe, but it was no surprise to me. Guys were pigs. Not Jamie though, of course, he was different. Pure.

"So Kitty-cat, how's the ranch?"

"Fine, like always, how's the vineyard?"

Dan chuckles heartily at me. I haven't said anything funny. He is laughing at me, what did I do wrong. What is this cruelty? What did I do? I panic.

"You're cute you know that,"

My heart rate slows.

"But to answer your question, fine, like always."

My tanned friend stares into my eyes, smiling like he does with everyone, every girl.

Eve clears her throat loudly, loudly for the quiet bar.

"Order up! Hee hee!"

After she sets up Dan's food and drink, Eve turns to me.

"I know you didn't want anything, but I stole an apple juice for you anyway… enjoy!"

Eve smiles at me and bustles off to take another's order before I can properly thank her.

I eye the sweet drink with distaste.

"Look at that! Eve is great isn't she?"

"She's so nice…"

Discretely, I slide the drink away from me and pretend to look happy.

* * *

As the night wears on Dan gets drunker and drunker.

"Ah…"

Relishes Dan, as he knocks back yet another drink.

I jump in surprise when Dan throws a muscled arm around me.

"Kitty…"

He whispers into my ear.

I cringe. I pity him having to get close to me. Alcohol is a powerful thing.

"What's your type of guy?"

Jamie, simply.

"Not a drunk." I wrinkle my nose at him and giggle.

"Haha, I'm no drunk!"

Dan pushed his red bandana back to it's original position, it was threatening to fall down.

"But seriously, Tina,"

Dan's watery eyes stare into my with intent.

"Would you ever consider me?"

I wait for the moment he laughs… but it doesn't happen. His eyes are serious.

My chest receives a jolt of pain. He was making fun of me. I thought we were friends. Does he think this is funny? Make the ugly girl think you like her, funny to all, except the girl.

I avert my eyes from his, my face growing sadder.

"Oh… heh, I see."

Dan slurs. Shakily, he stands from his seat.

"I-I'll be right back, okay?"

He runs straight to Eve. Flirting with her and laughing at her attempts to send him away.

I stifle a yawn and suppose it's time to head back home.

I walk alone in the dark on the way back to my ranch. I take the long way because it passes by the clinic. It takes me a few minutes, but I find a lose stake big enough to stand on. After setting it up under a window, I pull myself up with the help of the wooden pane. The soft candlelight allows me just the vision of a couple feet. But, really, that is all I need. I can see Jamie's sleeping figure in the bed. I'm happy he is able to rest.

"Goodnight Jamie…" I whisper into the night.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed ;;) thx to those of you who have review, ur the real mvps**


	6. Cinq

**;;) hai there my hotties, how ya doing ya fine things? I've been thinking and I think it is about time we had an official HM fanfic partay! We could all get together and plant veggies and fruit then eat them. We could go fishing together and milk cows and pet them. We could go mining and find ores! Wouldn't that be wonderful? July 19th (MY BIRTHDAY OMG!), 3:49 pm, the white house, don't be late.**

* * *

| Jamie's POV |

It's been this way for years.

Flower Bud Village was slowly dying, a flower who had been forgotten to be watered.

The Harvest Goddess was our water. She was our light. Our hope. Our everything. Was I the only one who see that?

Nobody could understand my anger as I stumbled my way down the mountain that night so many years ago. Nobody could understand that she was gone. Dead as a doornail, still as a rock. It broke my heart. And nobody said a word.

I think I grew up unwanted as a child. I didn't know it at the time of course, but now that I'm older, it's painfully obvious. There was never any family dinners or holidays I was forced into. No embarrassing birthday presents from my parents. I woke up in this world alone. I was foolish in the beginning, I didn't know how to take care of myself. I was starving and filthy. And I stayed that way until she found me.

She became 'The Mother I Never Had' of sorts. She was generous and elegant, just as a mother should be, and I grew fond of her fast.

So, why didn't the others?

I had to try saving her by myself and I failed. In a way, I'm glad Tina is helping me. I never asked for the girl's help, but she never would give up. I guess you could say I grew pretty fond of her as well, she was helping me get my mother back, after all.

I'm grateful to you, Tina. This is the only time you will ever hear this…

* * *

"Jamie!"

I sit up in bed, startled. The view around me,as hazy as it was at first, begins to come into focus. As does the pounding in my skull.

"How's the head?" Alex asks me, not looking at me, but the wooden clipboard in his hands.

I clutch my forehead for a moment. I clench it until the pain dims and I'm comfortable enough for me to answer.

"I feel fine, can I go home now?"

"That all depends on whether you are planning on returning to your farm work or not. There is a good chance you have a serious head injury and hard manual labor, working on your farm for example, can be dangerous to your health."

I glare at him fiercely.

"Listen idiot, my farm won't just take care of itself. My animals will die if I don't feed them. My crops too. That is your food right there."

Alex shakes his head at me.

"I'm sorry but I really can't let you risk it. Your health is my priority here, my hands are tied."

Demonstrating, he raises hands like they are useless.

"Martha will bring in some medicine later. Sorry to wake you, I just wanted to check on how you were feeling. You can sleep some more if you would like."

My scowl follows the doctor out of the room. Seconds later, the room starts spinning. I drift back to sleep.

I dream about my mother.

* * *

My eyes drift open. I feel like I'm not in complete control of my body. I'm a soul floating around it. It's a despicable feeling.

A sincerely stunning face is observing me. They look down on me with a smile.

"Stop staring, creep." I mumble.

The person's eyes widen in absolute horror. They stumble away from me, tripping over their own feet as they back up. It was the prying farmer, the kind girl.

Tina's appalled face swiftly altered to a calm, yet restless smile.

"O-Oh hi, you're awake!"

I rub sleep out of my eyes. Dim sunlight was shining through the dust covered window above my bed. I must have been asleep for hours. I sit up but don't stand, I was tangled within my egg-shell colored sheets.

"What do you want?" I ask her.

"Hee hee…" She cackles nervously. Tina's right arm scratches at her left until a red rash begins to spread. Still, she picks at it.

"Alex called me here, he, he said you needed somebody to take over your farm until your head gets better."

I stare her down. Her itching intensifies.

"Um, I could do if for you if you'd like…" Tina circles the room, trying to near me, but then deciding against it, never stopping the scuffing at her arm.

"Do you have any specific instructions for me?"

I sigh. Tina gasps softly, she looks so sad. I don't have a clue why.

I pat the empty space next to me on the bed.

The girl eyes my hand very cautiously.

"Are you going to sit or not?!"

I snap at her.

Tina rushes to the spot, but sits much further away. I didn't care to admit this hurt my feelings.

"Feed my chicken first, they'll get agitated if you wait. The feed should be sitting just outside the coop. You have chickens too, don't you?"

Tina nods.

"Then you know how to feed them, just do it as you would to yours. Collect their eggs and ship them. You can let out my livestock and they'll graze. Ship any milk you get from my cows."

I glance at her. She looks thoughtful so I continue.

"Water and harvest my fields and that should be that. Got it?"

"Yup."

Tina stands from her spot.

"I'll get started right away. I hope your head heals soon."

With a small wave and a flash of a smile, she turns to leave.

"...Thanks."

Tina freezes in her boots. Again, her scratching starts. She nods to herself, but never looks back at me. The farmer walks out of the room, leaving me to wonder if it was something I said.

* * *

| Tina's POV |

I'll get started right away…

How humorous was that? I had already done all the work the moment I awoke this morning. Wasn't that funny?

And Jamie thanked me for it… I've never been this happy. Life is good, great, I'm so delighted.

* * *

**Sorry to be THAT person, but review are always just beautifully great and I love you 4 them. Get yourself some pointerfinger L. U. V.**


	7. Six

**Is mayo clinic reliable? Question of the day.**

**Where do you take a sick boat?**

**(To the doc.)**

**What kind of cheese isn't yours?**

**(SWISS!)**

**lolololololololololololololololololololololol**

* * *

| Tina's POV |

Sometimes, since things were the way they were, I had to hand out gifts to my fellow villagers. Everybody liked something different and everybody had something they hated. It took me a while to decipher people's true feelings behind their polite thanks. I did okay, and tried my best to gift someone with a present they enjoyed. I gave gifts to everyone, taking especial care to give Jamie his favorite things. He was the only one I did that for. Seasons after doing this, things began to change. People were much more open with me. They smiled at me more. I shouldn't have been surprised, the undeniable truth was that I could only bribe and cheat my way to love. I envy the people who are able to receive it free, for simply 'being themselves'.

Now that would be the life. Jamie never showed me that fondness, but that was okay. It shows how different he is from the others. Too noble to be bought. It made me like him more.

Slowly the gifts I had given out started to return to me.

* * *

_I swing open my door, always chipper in the early hours of the day._

"_Hi!"_

_Gwen was at my door. To be honest I only knew her name because she was attractive and I was jealous. I had only spoken to her a few times and I had given her leftover food that I was too scared to eat, it was fattening and heavy._

_My eyes light up in joy at her, I don't know why, I wasn't happy. I look ugly when I smile._

"_Hey, do you like omelettes? I made them especially well today so I brought some." She tells me._

_Oh no…_

"_Did you know that omelettes are surprisingly difficult to make?"_

_Gwen thrusts a large plate of the cooked eggs into my arms. _

"_Well, bye now!" _

"_Th-thank you!" _

_I call after her._

_Gwen turns and grins sweetly._

_I close the door. I stare into the dish, hatred in my eyes. Food was a foe, it was a traitor to me. The greasy omelette slides off the plate and into the trash can. I drop the plate in there for good measure. It shatters and I smirk, I swoon, I fall to the floor and sob. _

* * *

"_Good morning."_

"_Hello!"_

_There is a lull my conversation with the carpenter, I was never the most charming._

"_I made this with a stone from the cave. It's for you."_

_The brooch is beautiful, but it is most definitely not for me. We are opposites, like fire and ice, like north and south. It was gorgeous while I only wished._

_This brooch was most definitely not for me._

"_Why would you…?_

"_...a reason? I shouldn't say it."_

_My blood runs cold. _

_What was the meaning of this? Why do they pick on me? What did I do wrong to make them hate me so much? What did I do?_

_I almost drop the piece of jewelry, but instead, I clutch it tighter._

"_See ya."_

"_Bye Kurt…" _

_I croak out._

_I stalk the mirror with disappointment already in my step. When the jewel adorns my vest I look up. An abhorrent young woman looks back at me. Her chubby face looks sad. Her uninteresting eyes look glassy as she scrutinizes herself. _

_The mirror was my enemy._

_But I could spend hours in front of it._

_Doesn't that make it my friend? _

* * *

Honestly, I never was this shallow. Once upon a time, long ago, I was a normal girl. I liked to sing, gossip, and play. I paid no heed to what I looked like or what others thought of me. Wasn't I foolish? I wasn't petty until the day he called me ugly. He wasn't a liar, so I must have been. I must have been annoying as well. I'm glad he told me. I could have gone my whole life without realizing.

Now, how tragic would that be?

* * *

**Becuz I'm shadow, shadow, shadow. Kpop is love, Kpop is life. and Hyuna is my woman crush everyday, and can I plz be you Hyuna plz. plz. **

**Hai! Review! If you want... I'll sing you a kpop song, if you want...**

**Btw, pay no mind to the review I left for my OWN story, lol that was for my friend's story but I had 2 windows up at the same time and I can't figure out how to delete it  
**


	8. Sept

**Sorry for the much too long delay. I had the chapter already written out, but when I was rereading the story it felt like it was moving way too fast so I wrote it once more. Writer's block made me a block head. Omg, why is it so hot in my house, dying holy green pepper. i miss josh**

* * *

| Jamie's POV |

My stay in the clinic did not grant me any visitors. I'm guessing you had to be liked in the first place to receive those. Tina came by only when she had to, but she was still the person who stopped by most frequently. She was bound by our shared job. I wasn't resentful, never lonely. I didn't care. I would never say otherwise.

"How are my fields? Before I got hurt I was having trouble getting quality crops to grow there anyway, it's fine if they turn out awful, I'll just work with them when I'm better. Don't stress about it."

I grumble from my eternal bed. The headaches have been coming and going all day. I lay with my eyes closed and a warm towel laid on my forehead, courtesy of most likely Martha, I was asleep when it was placed on me. Normally I would be opposed to frilly things like this, but I had grown weak and childish in my visit here. I was no longer very tolerant of pain.

"Oh, good…"

Tina remarks from her distance across the room. Unknown to me, she insisted on keeping her space.

"The fields are alright, I'm trying best with them, but they were probably better when you were taking care of them."

"Obviously. If that's it, then you can leave, you don't have to stay here."

I crack my eyes open, just a bit.

Tina nods sharply and stands up straighter compared to leaning against the wall.

"I guess I'm off then."

My head hits my fluffy pillow once more, my eyes falling shut with it,

"Whatever… Tina,"

"... Yeah?"

"Don't think we are friends or anything. You are the one being foolish and helping me. Let's get something straight. Whether you're in trouble or whatever, I have no intention at all of helping you."

I can't see her face, only darkness, but if I could I knew she would have that apprehensive smile on it.

"Yeah."

The area around me falls silent. She must have of left. I didn't open my eyes to check.

High-pitched sobs float into the clinic. I push myself out of bed. My legs are shaky and unstable at first. I only had used them these past few days to carry myself to the bathroom. I stick my head around the curtain.

Eve, the town's blonde bombshell, had her arm wrapped around a crying young girl with dark messy hair.

The doctor rushes from another room and leads the snivelling girl away.

"It'll be okay Meryl! It's only a scrap, be brave honey!"

Eve calls to her back.

I try to retract my head before she notices my staring.

"Jamie?"

Damn.

The waitress appears from around the curtain. She looks me up and down, appearing mildly confused.

"Oh my… what happened to you?"

Like the sorry human I am, I crawl back into my bed.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with you."

Eve crosses her arm and frowns like she's offended by my harsh words. How sensitive can she get?

"I was just being polite."

It's my turn to be offended now. Of course, she didn't care what happened to me.

"Thanks for your pity, but it's not wanted. Just get out of here."

"I hate men like you. Why don't you stop and think a moment about your words before you speak them? They have a lot more impact than what you think."

Glaring at the pretty girl, I sit up in my bed.

"What is that supposed to mean? I hate women like you. Are you insulted by my words or something? Get over it."

Eve places her hands on her curvy hips. Not that I noticed.

"You speak so harshly. It's no wonder everybody is scared of you. Tina is the only one who treats you with kindness and even she is terrified of you."

"Shut up."

"How do you expect to live when you grow old. You'll be alone and lonely, hating life,"

"Leave."

"No! Not until you apologize. You need to learn that you can't treat people this way."

"Never."

"...Don't fight…" A timid voice whispers from behind us.

Meryl, sporting a large bandage on her knee, locks onto Eve's long dress train.

"Can we go?"

Eve meets my annoyed eyes with her own indignant ones.

"Yes. Yes, we can."

She grabs Meryl's small hand and leads her briskly out of the building.

What did she know. Nothing. Eve was an imbecile who thought she knew everybody through and through. She didn't know me. She had no clue.

Nobody did.

* * *

**Josh is supa, supa, supa hot! ooh kill'em ;;)**


End file.
